


THE RIGHT FREQUENCY

by AgnesClementine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Like, M/M, but just for, one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: A short drabble in which Lisa is right and Mick has an epiphany.





	THE RIGHT FREQUENCY

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, I literally wrote it in about 20 mins while trying not to melt from the heat. This is my first published work and I love comments, but please go easy on me.  
> I hope it doesn't suck. Enjoy!

Mick likes to think that- after years of what they've been through- he's well attuned to the Len frequency. But when Lisa corners him in the kitchen after dinner, pulling him close and whispering conspiratory, "Len's acting weird. Talk to him," he wonders if he might be wrong.

And since Lisa is rarely eager to help him with such observations- seemingly content to watch and wait how long it will take him to figure it out for himself- it must be serious. That taken in consideration, Mick doesn't talk to Len.

Trying to Talk to Len is like trying to open up one of those clams that snap shut if they sense someone near and then it's impossible to pry them open again. Besides, all previous attempts prompted an epic shouting match, threats of bodily harm and- on one occasion- a landlord kicking them out. And Mick doesn't want that again. 

Instead, he observes him. He watches him making plans for the next heist, steals glances when they're eating, keeps his eye on Len whenever he's in sight. When Len keeps catching him in the act, he stops because the only thing worse than trying to get Len to Talk is going behind Len's back and him catching you. And Len always catches you.

Though he comes up with one conclusion- there's nothing weird about Len. Well, nothing weirder than usual. He starts to suspect Lisa was just trying to get him in trouble. She got her talent for manipulating people through their soft spots and weaknesses from Len. When he brings it up, she sighs, gives him a 'how can you be so dense' look and leaves their apartment without a word.

Then they pull a heist. It's the kind that runs smoothly all the way- which is the best kind- and they end up celebrating- as the tradition is- in Saints and Sinners. Mick is talking up two brunette girls, clad in skimpy outfits when he sneaks a look at Len over Linda's- or was it Lucy?- shoulder. It's a new- formed habit he hadn't managed to shake yet.

And then he pauses. 

Len is sitting at the bar, the usual seat and the same place where Mick left him. He's drumming his fingers on his bottle of beer, slender fingers picking it up by the throat and shaking it slightly before setting it down again. He's not paying much attention to the guy who's trying to chat him up.

Mick tears his eyes away when the girl that's not Linda/ Lucy calls for his attention. He hikes up his grin, continues spinning them some bullshit story. They're both more than hot enough to go home with, but Mick can't help but to throw glances at bar every few minutes.

The guy's leaning into Len's space and, knowing how much Len values his space, it makes Mick's hackles rise. Surprisingly, Len looks more contemplatory than anything else as he eyes him. He's... not sure how he feels about that. Not good.

Mick jerks as someone clears their throat next to him. He takes in the slight disapproval on Linda/ Lucy's and Not- Linda/ Lucy's faces. Ups. He was sure he wasn't staring for that long.

"Is there something more interesting at the bar?" Linda/ Lucy asks.

"Sorry, girls, " Mick lies, "it's just my friend."

They both look over at Len, their eyes sparkling as they give him a once over.

"He's pretty. Like, proper pretty." Linda/ Lucy says with approval, nodding.

Then Not- Linda/ Lucy pipes up, eyes jumping between him and Len in openly dirty manner. 

"Yeah,“ she starts slowly, grinning like a wolf, "I'd definitely be on board watching you pound him."

It's not the first time Mick heard that, but there is still something twisting wrong about talking about Len like that behind his back.

"'s not an option, sorry. He's just not a bar hook- up kind of guy, is all." He grins at them, "I guess it's just throwing me in a loop."

"Maybe he got bored waiting for someone else to make a move." Linda/ Lucy mutters. 

Mick knows it was supposed to be a jab at him (he's not that dense), but, oh, uh- oh.

"Holy fuck," he blurts out, eyes on his beer because he can't look anyone in the eye at the moment. "Holy fuck, what in the hell?"

"Uh..." Girls exchange a confused look, but he's not paying them any attention.

Len's spot is empty when he looks over and both him and the guy are out of sight, so Mick shoots up from his chair and storms out ignoring the shouts of, "Hey, who's gonna pay?!"

He's in the parking lot before he barely even notices, eyes scanning around until they catch the familiar blue and white of Len's parka. He's thanking every damn god he can think of for that jacket while he strides towards them.

"Len!" His shout startles them, preventing Len from following the guy to his car and giving him a wide eyed look.

He probably looks like a maniac. It's really fucking helpful when he grits out, "Get fucking lost," at the guy and bodily shoves him out of the way. He doesn't even make a sound, tripping and stumbling to get away from Mick.

"Mick, that wasn't-"

"You!" He interrupts with a finger pointed at Len like a fucking diva. Len's flare for drama is rubbing off on him.

"You." He repeats, now in reaching distance, so he takes hold of Len's face. The only reaction it elicits is raised eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me? You know how fucking slow I am about this stuff."

That's when Len blinks at him and the most amazing thing happens- he blushes. Mick doesn't think he ever saw him blushing, he'd remember how his cheeks and nose turn pink first, closely followed by his ears.

"I didn't know if you liked me back." It sounds so petulant and like Len barely managed to push it past his throat that Mick can't help himself.

He leans in to press his lips to Len's, earning a surprised, but pleasantly so, noise from him. He feels Len returning the kiss, his hands coming to circle around his wrists.

It's strange moment to remember that, Mick knows. But his brain always worked like a slightly off- timed clock, so he breaks the kiss with a groan.

"Goddamn it. Lisa was right." 

Hopefully, he'll have better chance to sync himself with Len now.


End file.
